Peddie Love
by Haleb4ever
Summary: Everyone is leaving for college and Eddie has a BIG question for Patricia
1. Chapter 1

**Peddie Fanfic**

Writers Note-

Ok, so this is my first fanfic and I have been writing it since this summer but I never looked at it again until now, so... Here we go!

PS: When I started writing this it was way before season 3, so I'm just going to pretend that the stuff that happens/is happening on the show does not happen in this story (i.e. Nina disappearing, Patricia and Eddie splitting up, KT and Willow)

Hope that this isn't completely horrible!

Patricia's POV

Eddie and I had both only applied to two colleges, the same two colleges, and just our luck he got into one and I got into the other. Our relationship has been going so well and now we have to leave each other. To be honest with you, I don't know how I'm feeling about leaving him for so long. And since flights from America to Ireland, are NOT cheap, I don't know how often we will be able to see each other. Suddenly I'm not that excited about college...

Eddies POV

Everyone just got their letters about what colleges they will be going to. It was kind of depressing, watching everyone find out the places that they will be spending the next four years of their lives at. Nina, Fabian and Amber are all going to some college in Egypt, Mara is going to Harvard, Joy and Jerome are both going to a school in London, Alfie decided to just ditch college and pursue a career in magic, and Patricia is going to culinary school in Ireland while I get shipped back to America, to go to Penn State. At least I will be relatively close to Mara, but I don't need to be close to Mara, I need to be close to Patricia! What if she gets a new boyfriend at stupid culinary school... What if she forgets about me... I know that I shouldn't be worried; we promised each other that we would stay together, but she is just so hot I can't think of other boys not liking her. But with me being her first boyfriend and all, it doesn't seem very likely. Mara and Jerome are in the same situation that we are and they aren't crying over it. So are Amber and Alfie. If they can get through it then so can we.

First orThird Person POV (I'm really not sure! Maybe it's second!)

Finally the day came when everyone had to leave for good. They all met in the entrance hall as they said their final goodbyes to their best friends. For some of the Anubis residents, it was easy to say goodbye, but for most of them, it was heart breaking.

All the couples who were going to different colleges seemed to be avoiding saying goodbye to each other; but not Nina and Fabian they were the PDA king and queen. It was actually a bit sickening, all that kissing made Patricia, Eddie, Mara and Jerome want to run to their boyfriend/girlfriend and never let go. But finally they had to face the facts.

As Eddie walked over to Patricia, Amber made everyone leave the room so they could be by themselves.

"Maybe I could just ditch Penn and come live with you," Eddie laughed with a grin on his face.

"I wish," Patricia replied.

There was a long silence until Eddie finally got out, "Patricia, we can't just avoid the fact that we are going to to be hundreds of miles apart for the next 4 years."

"I know, I know, but can't we just savor the moment? Just while we're together for these last few hours?"

"If we had a few hours, then I would say yes, but a taxi is going to be here to take me to the airport in 45 minutes."

"What?!" Patricia questioned. "You didn't tell me that you were leaving so soon!"

"I tried to but I just couldn't. But I'm going to make these 45 minutes that we have together the best 45 minutes that you've ever had!" replied Eddie excitedly. "I kind of have something planned..." he said, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, really?!" Patricia replied, excited to see where he was going with this.

"You have to close your eyes!"

"Why! Eddie, you now that I don't like not knowing where I'm going," Patricia replied snarkily.

"Don't worry Yacker, it will all be OK." he replied as he started to lead her away to their unknown destination.

When they arrived at the special spot in the woods that Eddie had picked out, Patricia was getting anxious.

"Are we there yet slimeball?! I think that I'll actually go blind if I keep this stupid blindfold on any longer," she said, annoyed by all the walking.

"Just a few more feet."

"Oh, thank god. I thought that I was going to... Woah!" she was cut off by Eddie taking off her blindfold and revealing the most beautiful sight that she had ever seen. Eddie had decorated the woods with all kinds of flowers, lights and candles. Because it was getting dark out, the candles just made it all seem even more magical. "Did you do all of this?" Patricia asked curiously.

"Yup. I just have to ask you something really fast though."

"What?"

"WIll you marry me?"

A/N

Was that horrible? Please review and tell me what you thought of it. I take any kind of comments, bad or good! Please tell me if you think that I should continue with this story or just keep it a one shot. Love you! (;


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Ok, so here is the second chapter. I tried to write it as soon as possible because the first one got such a great response. 7 reviews in the first 36 hours! I want to thank you for all your comments! Feel free to PM me with any ideas you have for this story or a completely new one. Thanks!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OTHE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE. (I FORGOT TO DO THIS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT I DON'T OWN ANY OF THEM EITHER.)

Chapter 2

(continued from chapter 1)

"Yup. I just have to ask you something really fast though."

"What?"

"WIll you marry me?"

"What?!"

"Patricia, I Love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

When she looked into his eyes, she knew that he was being serious. Way to serious for Eddie in her mind.

"I, I, uh,"she stammered.

"Wow, I really made Yacker speechless. Never thought that would ever happen."

He gave her a few minutes to regain her composure, but on the inside, he was thinking 'What is there to think about?! It's a simple question, yes or no.'

" Eddie, I'm sorry. This is just very overwhelming, and on the inside I want to scream yes and run into your arms, but then my brain tells me to think about it a little longer."

"So let's clarify, it would have been picture perfect if you went with your gut instinct, I did everything right? Wow, sometimes I even impress myself."

Patricia stifled a giggle and went on to say "But how would it work? We're going to be in separate countries for the next four years. You have to think about these things Weasel!"

"Oh trust me I've thought about them, I've thought about them for a very long time."

"Oh really?! In what way did you think of these things?"

"Well to get myself moved over to Ireland, I kinda had to think about it."

"Oh my god! Eddie, would you really do that for me? For us?"

"It's all set up babe, I'm coming with you!"

"This is going to be so great!" she smiled.

"So do you want to try this again or what?"

"Try what..." She was cut off by him saying "Will you marry me Yacker?"

"Oh, that. Yes!" she yelled as she ran into his arms and kissed him.

"Wait, we can't do this until I do one more thing." So he got down on one knee and pulled out a small box that held a small but beautiful ring. It had a black stone in the center, surrounded by dozens of tiny diamonds.

"Eddie! How did you pay for this! It's so beautiful!" she dragged on as Eddie slipped the ring on to her finger. As they walked back to the house, Patricia asked way too many questions in Eddies opinion.

"Ok Yacker, stop yacking. I will tell you the whole story later. And I'm sure that everyone else will want to hear it too."

"So we're going to tell them?"

" Well I already told Fabian so I think that they all deserve to know."

"Yeah, you're right"

"I'm always right Yacker."

"Ugh. I can't believe that I'm going to be marrying you slimeball." she said as they approached the house. When they walked into the entry hall everyone ran over to then yelling "Congrats!" and "You guys are going to be so happy together!"

"Fabian! Why did you tell them!" Eddie yelled, trying to sound mean and not succeeding. Frankly Eddie was glad that someone else had told their friends. He didn't think that either Patricia or himself could find any words to explain this.

"I couldn't resist!"

After everyone had heard the news, the remaining Anubis students knew that they would definitely not be leaving until the next day. The rest of the night was spent playing games and eating the giant cake that Trudy had prepared for them. Amber and Joy kept asking Patricia to see the ring. "Just one more time Patricia? Please!" Amber pleaded.

"No! It's my ring and I don't want you guys stalking me for the rest of my life!"

"Uh. This is so unfair. Alfie, when you propose to me, my dad can give you some money to buy the ring. Because my ring needs to be fabulous!" she yelled to Alfie across the room.

"Sorry, can't hear you Ambs!" Alfie said, to avoid the comment.

When the final bottle of sparking apple cider was empty and the cake was almost half eaten. Everyone finally retreated to their rooms. The people who had left for their seperate colleges earlier had all done a group Skype to congratulate the happy couple. Because Nina had already left, Amber said that she would sleep in Patricia's room so that "Peddie" as she liked to call them, could have some privacy; even Victor allowed them to sleep in the same room.

"Goodnight slimeball!"

"Night Yacker! Love you."

"Love you too" They both easily fell asleep after the days events.

A/N

Ok, there's the 2nd chapter! Sorry for the EXTREME amount of dialog. I hope that it wasn't to confusing that most of them stayed for the party, and didn't leave for school. Please review! Feel free to PM me about any ideas that you have or just to talk HOA! How many of you LOVED that 30 second conversation that Patricia and Eddie had last night, I sure did! (:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ok so... I am definitely planning on continuing this story. I didn't get quite as many reviews on the second chapter as I did on the first, but it's ok. I know that everyone does not always have time to write a review but if you do, it makes me so happy! I will be trying to do Friday night updates (even though I am not updating this on a Friday...;) I may have to start updating every two weeks depending on my schedule. PM me with any comments, questions or even if you just want to talk HOA! Wasn't the last episode awesome?! At least we got that tiny little bit of "Well who do we know who is good at talking?" ;) Even though that only lasted for like 7 seconds it was pure joy to my heart... wow, that sounded a lot less crazy in my head. But anyway, here is chapter 3!

P.S.

This takes place a few months later (Chapter 2 was set around May/June and, Chapter 3 is August/September.

When Patricia and Eddie finally checked their bags at the London International Airport, they were happy to see each other; they had to stand in two different lines for an hour and a half.

"Stupid nationalism... We spent more time in line than we will on our flight! Plus, I had to stand next to this old guy who smelled like rotten eggs," Patricia mumbled under her breath.

"Well at least we're together now; and for the next 4 years!"

Patricia smiled back at him as they boarded their flight.

Eddie tried to sleep on the plane, but with Patricia lying uncomfortably on his shoulder, and constant turbulence, it was nearly impossible. He had no idea how she had dozed off. He eventually decided to look at the wedding magazines that Amber had bought for them at the airport; but it didn't take long for them to bore him to sleep.

"Honey, I'm home!" Eddie yelled, the moment they entered their new apartment in Dublin. Patricia's parents had arranged the apartment for her before Eddie proposed but there was no reason for him not to move in with her. He looked around at the empty room and said, "we have some work to do!"

Patricia was exhausted from being stuck in a 16x16 inch space for an hour, and standing in line for so long, so they decided to just unpack the blow-up mattress and order Chinese take-out.

"Dishisgeleicious" Patricia attempted saying with a mouth-full of lo mien.

Eddie smiled at her cockily. "Swallow, and repeat." He ordered.

She gave him a light glare but still obeyed, "I said this is delicious." She rushed before taking another bite.

"Oh yeah, definitely. We should keep the menu on hand." Eddie mumbled, as they finished the rest of their meal in silence.

Since school would be starting for both of them in two days, Patricia and Eddie decided to take the free time that they had and explore their new surroundings. Two days was hardly enough to see everything in Dublin but it was good enough for them. Sightseeing was not really their thing, so it was the perfect amount of time.

The beautiful forests and trees made the sunset even more perfect. Patricia and Eddie had finally finished looking around Dublin; even though they both had early classes in the morning, they wanted to spend the evening watching the sunset and looking at constellations.

"Wow, that's incredible," sighed Eddie as he and his fiancée watched the summer sunset.

"Yeah, it really is. Do you think that it will be like this every night?"

"Probably not," He smiled at her disappointed frown. "But maybe."

"Yeah, I guess..." Patricia replied as the sun finally went fully under the horizon.

The conversation stopped for a while, but with Patricia being who she is, that didn't last long. They talked for hours and hours about school, the things that they had done together, the mystery and most importantly, the wedding. But eventually Patricia fell asleep in Eddie's arms and he carried her the block and a half to their apartment. He decided not to wake her up to say goodnight and that he loved her; she should get as much sleep as possible tonight, because the next four years, were bound to be restless.

A/N

There is chapter 3! This is definitely not my best work so I will try to get a new one up soon. Should Eddie be jealous or Patricia? I'm thinking Eddie because Patricia is usually the one to get jealous... I have no idea what Ireland looks like, so sorry if my descriptions are incorrect. Please review! Sorry my before thing was so long. If the format is really wierd, it's beacause I posted this on my iPad so it's really mean... 3 phoebe


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HOUSE OF ANUBIS CHARACTERS*

A/N

Thank you guys so much for all the awesome reviews! Feel free to PM me or review with any ideas or just to talk HOA! I watched the newest episode like 6 times, just to make sure I didn't miss any Peddie moments. Hehe. (:

The next morning both Patricia and Eddie woke up before their alarms.

"Nervous?" Eddie asked.

"No, I just don't know what I'm going to wear."

"Oh my god. I think you spent too much time with Amber."

"Well I did go through all of middle and high school with her, she had some time to rub off on me... And the only reason I'm really thinking about it is because I need to decide what I want people to think of me. What you wear is a very important part of that."

"OK, I'll leave you to get dressed. Just wear whatever you want, you're favorite outfit, it will all work out."

"OK, whatever you say slimeball." Patricia lovingly replied. She had come a long way from being an emotionless teenager to an open hearted adult. Well almost open hearted; she still had her boundaries, but mainly around people other than Eddie.

Even though Eddie seemed to come off cool as a cucumber, he was actually a nervous wreck. He thought that him moving to Ireland with Patricia would make the jealousy go away; but apparently not. Hopefully he would get used to her being around other guys without him being there, but it didn't seem very likely at the moment.

"I gotta go, don't want to be late on the first day!" Patricia yelled from the other room. When she walked into the living room where Eddie was sitting, she yelled "You aren't even dressed! What were you doing that whole time?!"

"Well I was just thinking I guess..."

"Well I'm going, I would wait for you but I have an early class and I have to get my schedule and meet all the teachers and everything."

"OK, bye. Love you." Eddie absentmindedly replied as Patricia walked out he door.

Eddie, didn't have his first class until 9:30 so he had an hour and a half to kill. He started to think about wedding plans, but all of the girly comments on the websites and insane amount of pictures in the magazines eventually overwhelmed him. It gave him a few ideas but he thought that he would leave Amber and Patricia in charge of the main planning. The hour and a half whizzed by, and soon Eddie was walking into his first class. He tried to concentrate on what the teachers were saying, but all he could seem to think about was Patricia, and how she was with so many other guys at culinary school. But he eventually reassured himself that he was the only one for her. Little did he know, that Patricia was being flirted with at that very second.

LINE BREAK

Soon it was lunchtime, and Eddie found himself calling his fiancé. She didn't answer on the first try so he proceeded to call her 8 more times until she finally answered.

"Finally..." Eddie mumbled into the phone.

"I was in class! We really should learn each others schedules..."

"OK, sorry. Well I just wanted to check on you, they treating you right?" Eddie said seriously.

"Yes, _they, _whoever they are, are treating me just fine,"Patricia replied easing the mood.

"Oh good. Are there any guys that I need to come beat up?" Eddie said jokingly.

"No," Patricia lied, more than one guy had flirted with her today.

"Alright, everything seems to be fine, I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye"

As Patricia ended her call with Eddie, she suddenly was overwhelmed with guilt; what if he found out that she had lied to him? She knew that Eddie wouldn't care about her lying to him, but what she had lied about was the problem. He had never been held the overprotective boyfriend position in high school, but now that he didn't see her in every class, he was becoming more and more guarded about her. Patricia decided that she would have to chance her reaction when someone flirted with her; "Sorry, I'm taken," would not due. She was going to have to bring out the big guns, or should she say the big diamonds. Patricia had worn her ring almost every day since Eddie gave it to her, but had never really showed it off. Now,whenever some guy came up to her, she was gonna have to bring on the sass.

"Nope," she said while flashing her ring at the next guy who came up to her.

"I just wanted to ask you a question about the assignment!"

"O-oh, I'm sorry. I just got engaged and I don't want to upset my fiancé and I-I..." Patricia drabbled.

"It's OK, I was like that when I first got engaged. It's a crazy feeling, knowing that you are going to be spending the rest of your life with someone," the man replied.

"You're engaged too? I'm the only person I know who got engaged at this age."

"Yeah, the wedding is actually in a few weeks. Let me introduce myself before I tell you all the details."

"Oh sorry, that was a bit impolite of me..."

"It's nothing, but anyway, I'm Jackson, Jackson Carter. But you can call me Jack."

"Nice to meet you Jack, I'm Patricia, Patricia Williamson. So, who is this fiancé of yours; does she go here?"

"No, she goes to Dublin College, across town."

"Really?! My fiancé goes there to! I wonder if they've met..."

"Wow! What a coincidence!"

They talked for a while until lunch was over and they went their separate ways. Patricia was surprised at how easily she had opened up to him, normally she wouldn't have given all that personal information away to some random stranger but there was something about Jack...

LINE BREAK

Eddies phone call with Patricia had reassured him. He was able to go through all the rest of his classes without thinking about Patricia. In his last class of the day, Biology, Eddie was partners with a girl named Stefanie. She was very good at Bio, so their assignment was finished before the end of class. They conversed until Stefanie finally asked, "So do you have a girlfriend?"

"Well actually I'm engaged."

"I am too! That's so cray-cray!" Stefanie giggled.

'Oh no, he had come across one of those stupid girly girls who just retells the story of how their boyfriend proposed over and over again,' Eddie thought.

"Wow that sounded a lot less teenager-like in my head..."

"Good, I thought you actually talked like that, phew."

"But I do talk like that!" Stefanie whimpered.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, I'm just kidding. I haven't said the word cray-cray since like 7th grade..."

"OK. Well where does your fiancé go to school?

"The culinary school a few miles down."

"Wow, what a coincidence, my fiancé goes there to!"

"This is awesome! I wonder if they've met... " Stefanie wondered.

"Maybe they have. We should all go out to dinner sometime. "

"Yeah, that would be awesome, here's my number.

"Thanks, I'll talk to Patricia and we can figure out a time for dinner."

"OK, bye!"

When Patricia and Eddie got home they both collapsed on the air mattress and sighed. The first day of school was always exhausting. Once Patricia had regained her composure, she leaned over to ask Eddie how his day was, just to see that he had fallen into a deep sleep.

A/N (IMPORTANT)

I hope you liked this chapter! I am really happy with it so... Did you like my cool as a cucumber reference? I tried to do a little cliffhanger in the middle with the "Little did he know, that Patricia was being flirted with at that very second." I don't know if it worked or not. It makes me so happy when I see the email that tells me that someone reviewed, so PLEASE do! Even if it's just a "Great!" or "Awesome!" one word is all I need.

(THIS IS THE IMPORTANT PART) I was thinking of adding some action to this story. Jack and Stefanie aren't who they say they are? Jack and Stefanie don't know who they are? (IE. One or both of them are related the the chosen one/osirian thing in some way)I was thinking to add it in at Patricia and Eddies wedding but I'm not sure. Please review or PM me with feedback. Action or just more Peddie fluff?

PS: I will be having some drama even if I don't do the action thing. So it wont ALL be fluff.

PSS: I have no I idea what the colleges in Ireland are called or if there is even a culinary school there so...

Sorry that A/N was so long.

3 phoebe


End file.
